


One Way Mirror

by DataLore1



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Data, M/M, Role Reversal, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataLore1/pseuds/DataLore1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore is Data's mirror image, at least in looks, but in all other matters they are polar opposites. During the events of Descent however, Lore is shown steadily trying to shape Data into a copy of himself, feeding him negative emotions and shutting down his ethical programming to make him more biddable. This is my take on what could have happened if Lore had gotten exactly what he wished for. He wanted a copy of his own reflection, but he might be wishing this mirror only worked one way once he gets a taste of what having another insane android around could mean for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Mirror

When two of the larger borg drones had stepped forward to restrain him, they only succeeded because he allowed it, partly because he thought he could easily overpower them (wrong), and partly out of curiosity. He still couldn't fathom his own reasoning behind sparing Picards life, and admittedly he was keen to find out just how far Lore was willing to take the charade. Although he’d had no idea that Lore had planned for the captain to die at Data’s hands, it hadn't taken him long to figure out his motives. 

Everything had been about control from the very first day, when Data had followed Crosis into a huge complex in the middle of nowhere, on a beautiful if largely empty planet, and been greeted with the sight of his older brother, raised on a platform and addressing a crowd of devoted borg. He’d been struck by the sheer amount of adoration evident on their upturned faces as they drank in every syllable Lore spoke, as though it were the sweetest nectar. He’d almost started to believe in Lore’s promise for a future where synthetic life forms ruled all, bowed to no-one, were used by nobody.. until Lore had finished his speech and taken Data to his own private rooms, the only place within the complex that the borg did not have access to. It was the only place they could speak candidly, without the admittedly limited collective that his loyal borg retained amongst themselves listening, and sharing everything that any one individual might have heard.

There had been a good reason for such secrecy too, Data had soon discovered. Lore had divulged enough information about his activities, ambitions, successes… and failures.. for the younger android to paint an accurate portrait of his true intentions. The borg mattered little to him, they were only a means to an end, and now that Data had re-united with his brother…

“We’re brothers. We don’t need anyone else. We can build a better future together, you’ll see, and I can give you everything you've ever wanted. I can make you better than human Data, all of the good with none of the bad. I can give you feelings, and so long as we remain together nobody can stop us, nobody has the power to stand against us both.”

Data had experienced a strange barrage of sensations as his brother spoke, and it was only when the older android gently took him by the hand, fingers lacing together, gently tugging him to sit beside him on the bed, that he recognised them for what they could be. All of the symptoms matched up, raised pulse, increased temperature, heavy breaths, a sudden overwhelming desire to touch and be touched. Data’s eyes had flickered down to his brothers lips, which were slightly parted and lifted at the corners in a smile that might have been mocking if it hadn't seemed to beckon him closer so irresistibly.

“That’s it Data.. feel it.. I can make you feel so good if you’ll let me.”

They were so close that Data had felt Lore’s warm breath against his lips as he spoke. He’d almost moaned with suppressed need as his ethical routines warred with emotions so powerful, so new, that he was wholly at their mercy, and wholly unprepared. The fact that Lore was his brother, not by blood but by design, seemed to matter less and less as the elder took Data’s face in both his slender hands and closed the gap to kiss him deeply, passionately, sensually. It was like falling into an abyss. 

He had moaned then, the sound vibrating on both their tongues as they explored and danced. Only the fact that Lore had wrapped one of his arms around Data’s waist kept him from reeling. He couldn't recall climbing into Lore’s lap, but he was infinitely grateful for doing so when Lore had gently grasped his hips and ground himself up into Data, in a way that made him see stars. These forms of pleasure were alien to him, the emotion of desire giving flavour and colour to what had once been a curiosity at best, and a routine maintenance function at worst. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced.

Lore had slipped a hand inside the waistband of his starfleet issue slacks, and Data thought he’d suffered a complete failure of all systems when he felt a saliva moistened palm wrap around his aching cock and squeeze. He wished he’d still been kissing Lore (although he couldn't remember when he’d broken the passionate exchange) just to muffle the unadulterated groan of pleasure that ripped from him then.

“Nobody else can make you feel like this Data. You’re mine, you understand me? Mine… and you will do anything to keep feeling this way. Won’t you brother? Anything I ask of you, in return for bliss.”

Lore’s breath had been hot and heavy against Data’s ear as he whispered, and his lips had been fervent as they attached themselves to his neck, trailing maddeningly soft kisses all along his jawline, over his adams apple, nipping lightly at the delicate skin over his collarbone. All the while his hand stroked and squeezed, so very gentle and slow, until Data thought he would die if Lore didn't give him a release. 

“Yes! Y-yes anything for you brother.. ohhh brother please.. I am yours! I will do anything.. anything.. please.”

The last word became a long drawn out sigh of ecstasy when Lore had wrapped his hand around him fully, and pumped rapidly, firmly, five strokes and he was done. He’d clutched his brothers shoulders desperately as his orgasm shook him to the core, glad that Lore held him so tightly to his body as he spilled his seed over Lore’s elegant palm, identical to his own, but infinitely more skilled. Data was astonished to see the amount of shimmering silver fluid coating Lore’s digits once he pulled his hand out from Data’s waistband.. and almost rapturous as he watched the older android lick the cum from each finger, eyes fluttering closed as he sampled the flavour like a fine wine.

Data had been utterly speechless, and Lore had grinned knowingly, secure in the knowledge that he’d just irrevocably earned his brothers loyalty. 

“Good. That’s very good to hear dear brother, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to give you this gift. I must say that watching you enjoy yourself so much was almost reward enough in itself.”

Data had felt a little thrill then, which jolted him straight out of the disoriented haze in which his orgasm had left him, and he tried not to look too hopeful as he carefully prompted. “Almost?”

Lore had only needed to glance down at his lap pointedly for Data to get the picture. It had been a very long, very pleasurable night….

But it had all been a lie. Just one more tactic in Lore’s extensive arsenal of manipulative behaviour, and by far the most devious he’d used so far. Data had actually allowed himself to believe that he meant something to the psychotic, self concerned android, that he was important enough to be safe. 

As Lore rounded on him with a phaser in hand, the same one that Data had refused to kill Picard with (why hadn't he done that again?), everything had clicked into place. Everything he’d shared with his brother came flashing through his matrix of neural pathways instantaneously, every memory, every sensation… every time index, and flagged up a discrepancy that he’d chosen to ignore at the time, in favour of what he thought were bigger and better things. 

He really couldn’t recall how he’d climbed into Lore’s lap.. as in.. the memory didn't exist. The last thing he remembered was kissing Lore, then.. nothing. But no there was something.. Lore’s arm around his waist! Of course.. he should have been more guarding of his off switch, given the sheer frequency of times that his brother had disabled him that way already. The son of a…

Data knew just why he’d found it hard to resist anything his brother asked of him then. The absence of directions from his ethical programming had seemed such a small loss, compared with all that he had gained, and he was being kept busy enough processing new emotions and feelings daily to make it hard to concentrate on the small, insignificant factor of a sudden shift of moral compass. He hadn't even suspected that perhaps the ease with which cruelty became him recently might be a product of tampering. Basically.. he’d been stupid, an affliction with which commander Data of starfleet was not accustomed.

He glared at his brother once he determined that struggling against the two borg at either side was futile. His mirror only shrugged, offering a sheepish smile and an empty “Goodbye Data” as though that would make the injustice of it all any easier to swallow. Oh if he could only get his hands on him…

But he didn't have to. Just as he thought his nine lives were up, knowing full well that the phaser was set high enough to vaporise a human, therefore high enough to melt his inner workings like so much candle wax, chaos broke. He hadn't even seen Hugh amongst the other grey faces in the hall until he came barrelling towards Lore with a cry, lunged at him, and struggled for control of the weapon. Everything became a confused blur of shouts, weapons fire and sheer brutal violence as the borg fell upon each other, two distinct groups battling for survival.

He had to admit to having no clue what was going on, but he wasn't about to question his luck. Data engaged anyone hostile who happened to pick a fight with him, gaining a deep sense of satisfaction when metal and bones crunched to powder in his hands. Well they had been perfectly willing to stand by and watch him die after all, it was only justice to want a little revenge…

It was right at the moment that thought came to mind when he spotted Lore, turned tail and fleeing down the corridor towards his private rooms, obviously aware that his loyal borg were losing miserably. Data felt a cold fury well up inside as he watched his brothers retreating back. 

'I hope you run fast coward.' Was his only thought as he blindly gave pursuit, ignoring the fight still raging on around him to focus on a more personal type of rage. He only deviated from his course to grab a phaser from the armoury, making sure the setting was powerful enough to disable, but not kill, a soong type android. There were some questions he'd very much like to ask before ultimately destroying Lore.

He found him exactly where he’d expected to, in the space Lore used as an office, tapping away at a console so quickly that his fingers were a blur. The desperation he saw almost gave Data cause to pity him. Almost.

“Lore.” 

“Heh.. you should be careful with that brother. Someone could get hurt.” The forced nonchalance was fooling nobody.

“What are you doing?”

Well he was curious. As far as he was aware, there was nowhere that Lore could go where the Enterprise wouldn't be able to find him. To paraphrase a quote from the borg, in admittedly bad taste, ‘resistance was futile’, and Data was intrigued at the lengths his brother was willing to go to save his own skin. There was the possibility that he’d been trying to activate a self destruct sequence, but he doubted it was Lore’s style to go down with the ship, so to speak.

“I’ve got a way out of here.” Lore turned to meet Data’s gaze, and the younger brother caught a subtle flinch as their eyes met. Evidently Lore wasn't accustomed to Data looking quite so.. murderous. 

It was therefore quite commendable, in a sad, cringe worthy sort of way, that Lore ploughed on regardless. “I'm willing to forget what happened back there.. take you with me. We don’t need anyone else. We’re brothers.” He was smiling, but it had a wavering quality as though the synthetic muscles in his face weren't quite co-operating, and Data imagined that if the doomed man before him had been human, he would have been sweating profusely.

There was no mercy in his eyes as his cold stare hardened. How dare this.. thing.. have the audacity to use him, discard him, and still name him ‘brother’.

The smile melted off Lore’s face, and his voice trembled as he made one last bid to dissuade his brother from his obvious intent to make him suffer.

“I’ll give you the chip our father made. It contains just more than just emotions. It has memories..”

'No damn you, do not plant the seeds of doubt now, when I am ready to wash my hands of you.' Was Data's primary thought, as a surge of pure longing coursed through every synthetic cell of his being. To know his own early life, the colonists, how his father and mother looked back then.. it was unbelievably tempting. Even knowing that it was likely a desperate lie made up on the spot, to buy Lore a few extra seconds of life, did nothing to blunt the savage blow that his determination to hurt him had just taken. What if Lore was telling the truth? What if he damaged the chip? The only link to his past.. gone… his brother, the last link.. dead… could he stand to live with himself after…

He gasped as his systems were inundated all at once with feelings that were not his own, briefly disoriented as his rage twisted into a thousand emotions he couldn't have named if he’d wanted to. It was only pure instinct, and a sheer bloody miracle, that he got his phaser up in time to shoot Lore before he was shot in turn.

His brothers body was launched into a flip by the momentum of the blast, and he crumpled into a broken heap over his chair, one of his legs bent at an odd angle. Data stared for a moment, phaser still held steady in his left hand, ready to fire again if Lore so much as twitched. He half expected it to be a trap, unable to believe that Lore, with all his self serving guile, would fall /that/ easily. He’d expected a fight.

When Lore didn't move for a few solid seconds, Data was convinced that it would serve no purpose to prolong the bluff for so long, and the time to act had long passed. He frowned slightly as he stepped closer to look down on his own mirror image, wondering if it was ever possible for him to look so weak, so fragile. Perhaps it was only because he’d perceived Lore as such a powerful man beforehand, and the dichotomy of having such assertions torn down so harshly was.. hard to accept, but he found himself grinding his teeth suddenly, filled with pure loathing for such weakness in a man who had..

Owned him. That’s why it was so hard to look at Lore in this state. It only served as a stark reminder that Data had allowed himself to be controlled and used in every way by a man so pathetic. What kind of person did it make him if even one such as Lore could hold such a powerful sway over his soul?

Bitterness consumed him, and he vaguely acknowledged that this emotion was truly his to own, although he couldn't have described why it differed from all the others. It was intense though, so intense that he found it hard to breathe in that moment, as though it were wrapping a suffocating blanket around his head. He hated it, but at the same time cherished it, loving that a feeling which truly made sense for him to feel in that moment was allowing him to see clearly for the first time in days.

And oh the things it made him want to do….

He must have known on a subconscious level that Lore was still aware, or it would have meant he’d started talking to himself, and he liked to think he wasn't quite that far gone just yet.

“Lore.. you are going to do something for me now, truly for me. It just occurred to me that during our brief sexual relationship, you never once allowed me to take the dominant role. I think you owe it to me Lore. After all you did say you wanted to make me feel good, and this would make me feel very good right now.. dear brother.”

He spat the last two words out contemptuously, and delighted in watching his brothers feeble attempt to will his uncooperative limbs into motion, resulting in only a minor twitch in the extremities. Data cooed softly as he made himself busy, removing the black body armour Lore was so fond of wearing. He was very familiar with the catches and closures that held it all together by now, seeing as he’d helped remove it enough times. They had been very productive in their explorations of each other. He was surprised to find that Lore’s speech programme was still active however, as he pleaded for mercy, fear evident in every syllable.

“Heh you.. you wouldn't do this to your own brother would you Data? Come on now we both know you’re a better person than this.. to.. to kick a man while he’s down.. w-well that’s hardly fair is it? I.. I’ll do whatever you want if you fix me first.. I-I promise I’ll let you fuck me if that’s what you want but not like.. Data. Data!”

The younger android could barely contain his glee as he removed the last piece of armour, revealing a pair of black slacks and a plain black shirt underneath. It was music to his ears when he pushed the loose fitting pants down Lore’s hips, and heard the rising panic in his slightly metallic, broken sounding voice as he tried to beg his way out. If Data hadn't been so consumed with hate, bitterness and a twisted desire to inflict pain on his brother, he might have had room to be disgusted with his actions. Lore was right, he was better than this.. before he’d been manipulated, been forced to harm his true friends, and most of all.. been cast aside as easily as one might throw away an empty soda can. All bets were off. He could even say with no hint of a lie that the erection straining to free itself from the confines of his pants was completely natural. No need to activate your sexuality programme when lust did all the work for you.

He unzipped his fly, shoved his pants down past the sharp protrusions of his hips, and pulled his cock free, sucking in a breath as he tugged a few times on the swollen head. It must have been agony for Lore, Data reflected with delight, listening to him shuffle into position behind him, avoiding touching him until the last moment, wondering just how close he was to a whole world of pain, and unable to actually look.

“P-please no.. please no I never did this to you Data, I always.. made sure you wanted me.”

Data knew full well what that meant. Discovering the difference between his own true feelings, and the things he’d felt over the last few days, had been the final piece of the puzzle. Geordi had tried to warn him. A carrier wave.. yeah Data could just imagine how Lore had ensured that he would be given consent to fuck his own brother.

His only response was to position the head of his cock over Lore’s wholly unprepared opening, and ram himself inside with all the force he could muster. His nails dug gouges into Lore’s synthetic flesh as he grasped his brothers hips for purchase, and fucked him with a relentless, brutal pace that would have broken a humans pelvis.

Lore screamed, and Data had to remind himself not to finish too soon.

Later, once Lore was safely disassembled and cleaned of all traces of Data’s.. bio functions.. the daystrom institute was wholly unaware of what had transpired, and wholly satisfied to be in possession of a soong type android, even a dead one. And Data himself.. well.. he had a gap in his memory banks which no amount of file recovery would shed any light on. All he could recall when he tried to access the files pertaining to that specific time index, was a deep sense of satisfaction, not an emotion per se, not now he was back to his regular self, but still… a warm glow would spread through every pore of his synthetic skin, just for the briefest of milliseconds. 

That, and the desire to retreat to the privacy of his quarters, engage his sexuality programme, and manipulate his own flesh. It didn't feel good physically, but when he watched himself cum in the mirror, splattering his own reflection with silver coloured fluids, something in his eyes looked human.

**Author's Note:**

> -Well I should probably start this with an apology, as this isn't a new chapter of functioning or a kick start to my B-4 fic which has been on hiatus for far too long. I can only hope that readers of functioning don't form a lynch mob given how long it takes for me to get new chapters out already, without little whims taking hold and making me write completely unrelated stuff. Please don't hurt me! This was only the result of watching Descent part 2 at a friends house, and having said friend make a rather dark comment about the way Lore falls in his chair after Data shoots him, which was meant in a completely joking way but got me thinking along some interesting lines. Obviously whether other people think that my version of Dark Data makes for interesting reading remains to be seen, but I hope that somebody gets some enjoyment from it at least, although it's not a piece that I took wholly seriously myself. I'm only publishing this, rather than saving it for my personal collection, because to my knowledge there are very few fics if any that really explore what Data would be like as bad guy. I wrote this all on monday though and haven't had a chance to go back and edit, so I apologise for any mistakes. Anyway if anyone out there happens to like this enough to have reached the end, and subsequently these notes, then congratulations for your tolerance of my piss poor writing, and thank you very much for sticking with it! XD -


End file.
